Information systems often allow one or more users access to an electronic document, such as a HyperText Markup Language (“HTML”) document. More particularly, such information systems allow these users to access documents that are generated from information stored in one or more electronic databases. The information may be stored as a record in the one or more electronic databases such that, when the electronic document is generated, the records are retrieved from the one or more electronic databases and the electronic document is generated in real time or near real time.
However, in some circumstances, these electronic documents will be generated from sensitive data. In addition, not every user will have the same permissions to access or view data marked as sensitive. Typical solutions to prohibit the accessing or viewing of the sensitive data prevent complete access to the electronic document or to deny unauthorized users from viewing or displaying the electronic document. These solutions are untenable because they prevent information sharing and collaboration as there is a lack of data transparency. In some instances, for regulatory, business, or other reasons, users may have need to see as much data as possible at a field or attribute level.